Santa's In Town
by Anna Norin
Summary: Jane is looking forward to spending a warm and hearty Christmas with Erik, but then an unexpected visitor appears.
1. Chapter 1- A Christmas Carol

Just a little story, written for the wonderful Selenite (go, check out her stories!). Happy Birthday, my dear friend!

Enjoy!

(Oh, and I own nothing, of course)

* * *

Jane lit the candles one by one and with each additional light the Christmas tree came more to life. She blew out the match and took a few steps backwards to look at her work. She was pretty satisfied. Red and golden baubles hung from the green branches and reflected the flames of the red candles around them. Between all the red and gold a few, very old straw-stars made the decoration complete.  
Jane liked it simple. She never understood why people would overload their Christmas trees with artificial plastic angels and multicolored baubles until you couldn't see the actual tree anymore.  
This reminded her of home, of her youth.  
She went back to the couch beside the fireplace, where orange flames brought the wood to crack, and snuggled into her fleecy blanket. A cup of tee steamed on the small table to her side and the air was filled with the scent of oranges, cinnamon and smoke. Outside of the window to the right of the tree, thick snowflakes covered the view over the hills and the forest near the small town in Norway. This was how Christmas should be like, she thought.  
Well, almost. One thing was missing. Company.  
Eric was supposed to be there two hours ago and help her decorate before they would enjoy their dinner together.  
Just when she looked over to her cellphone, wondering if she should call him, it began to ring. The sweet sound of "Carol of the Bells" filled the air.  
She leaned over and grabbed the phone. And indeed, it was Erik calling.  
"Hello, Erik? Where are you?...No...Yes, no, that's okay, I understand... No, don't worry I'll be fine!... Yes!... Okay, I see you tomorrow, then... Okay, merry Christmas Erik!... Yes, I will! Okay, bye!"  
That was certainly not what she had expected. But of course, as a scientist in the middle of a huge research program, things like Christmas always come second. But still she couldn't fight the unpleasant feeling, that seems to conquer her chest.  
"Merry Christmas, Jane" she said to herself. Another Christmas alone. Great.  
She decided to skip the meal, put on some Christmas music and just sit there and watch the fire, so she cuddled into her blanket, shut all other lights off and watched the flames in their endless-seeming, always happy dance.  
The next thing she heard was a knocking on the door. At first she was too sleepy to realize it, but when the knocking became louder she jolted awake and dropped the blanket on the ground. She must have fallen asleep. The candles on the tree were burned down and the fire was merely a pile of embers.  
She ran to the door, her heart beating faster and faster. Erik made it, she thought. The light was too dim, so she had to search for the doorknob. Eventually she found it and swung the thick wooden door of the cabin open.  
It was too dark outside, she couldn't see anything but a faint shadow, a tall figure in front of her.  
"Erik?" she asked.  
"I have to disappoint you, I'm afraid." a cold, but wonderfully smooth and elegant voice said.  
Jane jerked backwards. The tall man followed her inside. She backed up more and more until she hit the wall. As the man entered she finally could make out his face that was illuminated by the dim glow of the embers. His raven hair fell in wet tangles over his shoulders and his leather armor and green cloak were damp. But his green eyes shone as bright as emeralds.  
Jane's heart sped up once more. But this time with excitement. This was definitely not a visitor she had expected.  
"Jane..." his voice sounded more like the light ringing of bells now.  
He stepped closer with a few swift strides until he stood right in front of her. He lifted his pale, elegant hands and embraced Jane's face. His touch was light but cold. She didn't mind. He was here.  
She smiled and looked him in the endlessly deep eyes. He smiled back and then, slowly but determined lowered his head to press his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around him embraced him with all her heart. They stood like that for a few moments. Then, he pulled away to look at her. He smiled. "Now, Miss Foster, would you be so kind and explain the purpose of this holiday you call Christmas?"

* * *

Well my dears, I think you can guess who Santa is ;)


	2. Chapter 2- A New Year's Tale

Hey guys, I thought I'd continue this little story for a while. It won't be anything big just a few ideas brought to paper. As long as it makes you smile from time to time it has fulfilled its task. Enjoy!

* * *

_**A New Years Tale**_

"So, you are basically celebrating the birth of a child? And said child was a new king? A baby?"

Jane smiled.

"Yes, the birth of the baby Jesus. And yes, he was the new king to all who believed in his father, the God Almighty."

Loki frowned. His green eyes sparkled as beautiful as always, even though, with a slight shadow of confusion.

"Well, I have to say... it is a beautiful story indeed. But..."

"But?"

"I know a lot about the magic that's out there, but making a virgin pregnant... I've definitely never heard of such a thing, and believe me, my lady, I've heard a lot of things. Conceiving a child still requires the...natural way, at least where I am from."

Jane felt the blood rushing to her head. She cleared her throat and then forced herself to smile even brighter. Yes, she had to admit, explaining the Christmas story to an Asgardian was kind of awkward.

They were sitting on the couch, both with a hot mug of tea in front of them on the table. Loki's leather clothes shimmered in the light of the flames. The features of his sovereign face were highlighted and the shadows, which the dancing flames let scamper over him made him look mystical. Magical.

Jane's face got a few shades darker, when she realized that she was staring at him like he was a very interesting exhibit in a very interesting museum.

And he stared back, only that he seemed to be slightly amused by the look on her face.

"Well Miss Jane, I don't want to use up anymore of your time, I guess I will just have to live with... culture shock."

"I'm surprised you actually used this word."  
"And may I ask why? Where I am from, we might use slightly different vocabulary at times, but as I recall this is the proper word to describe this situation here."

"No, no, it is the right term, of course. What I meant was, I'm surprised that you're having something like culture shock. I mean, with all your knowledge about the universe. You Asgardians looking down on the rest of the universe. Literally. It just seems odd."

"You're right, for the most part. The knowledge inherited by my race is magnificent, yet we still have to learn all of that. While the other kids were playing "kill the Dark Elves" and injuring themselves with their wooden swords, I was the one who stayed in the library reading books. And you should see that library. But I guess I never got to the book that explains several Earthling traditions and holidays."

"Fair enough. Well, since Earthlings are not even capable of traveling out of their own solar system yet, we know nothing about all the other worlds, let alone Asgardian holidays and traditions. So it's up to you, my prince, to educate me about that stuff."

"I have a better idea, I fear. Why don't I just take you to said library and you can educate yourself."

Jane's heart sped up when she realized that he was being serious.

"You... are being serious, aren't you? You want to take me to Asgard?"

"Yes, this is what I intended to do. I mean, if you want to."

"Wha... Yes of course! But why? Why now?"

Loki raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Well, as I said I'm going to show you some of our traditions. And I'm going to start with a royal wedding."

Jane's jaw dropped. "What...?"

"I meant to tell you this earlier but I suppose I feared it would ruin the mood. My brother decided that it is time for him to grow up. Or at least, he's going to attempt to grow up, since I am not quite sure if he is capable of achieving that."

"So, he and Sif are..."

"Yes, they are going to get married in a fortnight. And I would like to introduce you to the court. It's time you get to meet my family and see my home. And you are welcome to stay longer, of course. If it works out with your schedule, that is."

"Wow, that is...wow!"

"I can take that as a yes? You are willing to accompany, my Lady?"

"Yes!"

Jane beamed at Loki.

"When are we going to leave? I have to pack, and... I fear I don't have proper clothes."

Loki couldn't hide his smile.

"Don't worry about that now, we will arrange everything. And we will leave as soon as you are ready."

"I'll be ready by tomorrow! I just have to call a few people and tell them I'll be gone for a bit longer than our Christmas break. I... ah!"

Jane jumped at the ringing of her phone. It took her a while to find it and shut it off.

"Didn't you want to answer the call?" Loki asked her, grinning at her, of course amused by her reaction.

Jane quickly got up and ran to grab her coat. "It wasn't a phone call, it was my alarm! It's 11:55! Five minutes to New Year! We gotta get outside and watch the fireworks!"

"Oh yes, I forgot about your celebration of welcoming the new year."

He got up and walked over to the door.

"Aren't you gonna wear something warmer?" Jane looked at his leather shirt. "I have Eric's old coat in my closet if you want it."

He smirked, his green eyes twinkling. "I don't need a coat Jane, remember?"

Jane was about to smack her head against the wall. Of course.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I forgot..."

Loki opened the door and let the cold wind inside. The fire flickered and cast shadows over the walls. "After you." he said waiting for her to step outside. Loki followed her and closed the door behind him. The moon was shining bright, making the snow sparkle.

Jane was checking her watch. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year! She turned to Loki and beamed at him!"

"Happy New Year, my Lady." He smiled back and took a few steps towards her until their bodies were almost touching. Then he cupped her face with his hands and brushed a featherlight kiss on her lips. Jane slung her arms around his waist and closed the last bit of distance between them.

They remained standing like that for a bit. Jane frowned. Something was wrong.

"The fireworks", she whispered. "Something must be wrong with the fireworks.

Loki moved his head and whispered "I think I can help with that."

And all of a sudden green and golden balls of light exploded in the sky and let sparkling stars rain down. And then the fireworks were accompanied by bright green Northern lights, just as if the nature was welcoming the new year as well.

* * *

To be continued!

There it is :) Please forgive any stupid mistakes or continuity problems. I've written this in the middle of the night with my eyes half closed and proof read it at 6 in the morning. Don't even ask how I managed to make out the letters, I have no clue.  
Oh, and as you might have noticed, this is about Loki experiencing holidays and traditions, so if you have any ideas or want to have him experience certain celebrations and what not, let me know and I'll see what I can do!  
Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
